Talk:Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique
Title? Why is this technique under Water Dragon Blast technique? Dan translates as bullet or projectile. Hatsu is blast. Though I understand it from an English or a colloquial perspective it isn't an accurate translation at all.Rayfire 02:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hand seals I think there is a fault with the hand seals. Comparing with the manga shows that there should be 43 seals, but there are only 42 in the article. -- sp-oO-ky :Going off of the manga, there should actually be 44. The two missing kanji look like 主, but I can't say for sure. ''~SnapperT '' 18:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Looking at the manga, I can count forty-four hand-seals: 丑 → 申 → 卯 → 子 → 亥 → 酉 → 丑 → 午 → 酉 → 子 → 寅 → 戌 → 寅 → 巳 → 丑 → 未 → 巳 → 亥 → 未 → 子 → 壬 → 申 → 酉 → 辰 → 酉 → 丑 → 午 → 未 → 寅 → 巳 → 子 → 申 → 卯 → 亥 → 辰 → 未 → 子 → 丑 → 申 → 酉 → 壬 → 子 → 亥 → 酉. ::In English, this would be: Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Rat → Boar → Rooster → Ox → Horse → Rooster → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → ? → Monkey → Rooster → Dragon → Rooster → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Rabbit → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Rooster → ? → Rat → Boar → Rooster. ::The two hand-seals I marked as ? in the previous list are called . This isn't a part of the Chinese zodiac, the so-called Twelve Earthly Branches, but a part of a sister cycle called the ten Heavenly Stems. Each stem is named after an element and is either Yin or Yang. 壬 is Yang Water. ::I guess it's the name of a special hand-seal, not included with the twelve standard hand-seals. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) No water? It says the second Hokage didn't need water to use this, but he had just spat out a bunch to use the Water Wall. He used that water. Look at the battle in the manga, it looks pretty obvious to me. (I don't have an account, in case someone asks why I didn't sign in.). *It means that he doesn't need a source of water, since he can make his own. Omnibender - Talk - 15:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Ok. I know all of that. It just sounded like it was implying he spat it out when using THIS one. We haven't seen him do that, so I was just wondering if it could be more specific. Sorry if I sounded ignorant or imposed on anyone.(Same guy from the first post, obviously.) ::I should note that the line was re/moved. ''~SnapperT '' 03:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Water Could it be possible that you can use the water inside a humans body??? :Too much water is formed for that to be the source not to mention that would have serious negative effects on the user. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know this is an old post, but actually, as the amount of water is proportionate to the skill of the user, one could theoretically use the water from an enemy's body as a source. Or the user can probably decide how much water they want to use, though how MUCH is limited by skill. Just a thought. (ZPRN, not signed in) (talk) 06:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC)